Visiting Gregory Edgeworth's Grave
by AngelCat93
Summary: My husband, Miles Edgeworth, and I take our daughter, Emily Ann, to visit her grandfather's grave. Set sometime in between the time frame of Apollo Justice and Dual Destinies. This is a Miles EdgeworthXOC fic. This is also a Self-Insert fic. Rated T just to be safe. Please Rate and Review.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Miles Edgeworth or Gregory Edgeworth. All characters, except for Jessica and Emily Ann, belong to CAPCOM.**_

 _ **-**_

Emily Ann sat in the back of her father's, Miles Edgeworth's, red car. She watched the road from the backseat window, her eyes filled with anxiety and curiousity.  
 _"Where are Papa and Mama taking me?"_ Emily thought letting out a small sigh.  
Emily thought back to a previous conversation she had with her parents before they had left the house. Her parents had told her that they were going to take a small day trip. When Emily asked where they were going, her mother, Jessica, had replied with the statement: _**'We're going to a place that is of great importance to your Papa.'**_

Emily continued to stare out the backseat window. A light drizzle of rain had just started to hit against the car's windows. After a minute or so the drizzle turned into a heavy rain shower. It wasn't so heavy that Miles needed to pull the car over but it was the kind of shower that you normally wouldn't be out in. Emily had noticed that not just her but her Papa and her Mama had clothes on that were suited for the outdoors.  
 _"I see. So we're going to some place that is outside. That makes sense why we have our coats and boots on. But where exactly are we going? Perhaps I'll ask Papa where we're going."_ Emily thought to herself.

The young girl shifted her gaze to the driver's seat. Emily could see Miles focusing intently on the road and on his driving. When she looked at her Papa's face she was very shocked at what she saw. Miles was wearing a very solemn expression on his face. To Emily it almost looked like her Papa was going to cry. Of course he wasn't crying but Emily decided that maybe it was best if she didn't ask Miles about their travel destination. She loved her Papa and she didn't want to hurt him in any way. Emily instead looked towards the passenger side. Emily could see that Jessica was much more relaxed. Occasionally she would ask Miles if he was alright but other than that Jessica seemed to be in a more content mood. Emily decided that she would ask her Mama about the travel destination.  
"Mama?" the young girl started to ask.  
Jessica looked back to her daughter. "Yes sweetie what is it?"  
"Where are we going?" Emily asked with a tone of innocent curiousity in her voice.  
Jessica was silent for a minute. She looked over at her husband almost as if she was wanting his approval. When Miles gave Jessica a nod of his head she knew that it was alright to reveal where they were going. She looked back at Emily.  
"Emily, we're going to visit your Grandfather's grave." Jessica replied with a serious look on her face.  
"You mean Grandpa Edgeworth?" Emily asked innocently.  
Jessica nodded having a more solemn look on her face now. Emily nodded back in response. Emily went back to gazing out at the scenery outside the car. The rain that was pouring had now stopped but it looked like more was on its way.  
 _"So that's where we're going. Hm, I hope Papa will be alright seeing Grandpa's grave again."_ Emily thought. Emily knew of the DL-6 incident from stories that her parents would tell her. Her mind was filled with concern over whether or not Miles would be alright or not.

 **-**

After about ten minutes or so, Emily noticed that they had reached the cemetery. She watched as Miles drove the car past the hundreds of other tombstones. Even though the rain had stopped, there weren't many people at the cemetery. Emily saw that there were a few people visiting and walking around but it was only maybe five people per section. After about five or ten minutes of driving, Miles parked the car on the side of the narrow road. Emily noticed that they were towards the back portion of the cemetery. The small family gets out of car. Jessica and Emily walk around the car to where Miles is standing. Miles is now holding a medium sized bouquet of flowers. He turns around and kneels down so he is looking into Emily's eyes.  
"Now Emily we have a bit of a walk so I want you to hold onto mine and Mama's hands until we get to Grandpa's grave." Miles said in a firm but caring voice.  
"Ok Papa!" Emily replied with a quick nod of her head.

Miles stood back up and gently grabbed Emily's left hand. Jessica grabbed Emily's right hand. The family walked to where Gregory Edgeworth's tombstone was. The three of them walked past several other grave markers before they reached Gregory's. After a few minutes, the family stopped in front of a rather simple looking tombstone. Emily could see that the large bronze plaque that read 'Gregory Edgeworth' in big, indented letters. Emily couldn't quite make out the smaller text under her grandfather's name. She figured the smaller text probably said his date of birth and death. Miles let go of Emily's hand. He turned back to Jessica and Emily.  
"I'm gonna go up first. Stay here until I call you over." Miles said quietly. He still had the bouquet of flowers in the crook of his left arm.  
Jessica and Emily nodded. Miles turned and walked up to his father's grave. He knelt down in front of the grave and placed the bouquet in the flower holder that was beside the grave. He shifted his gaze to his father's name that was inscribed on the headstone.  
"Hello, Father. It's me again but I'm sure you figured that out already." Miles said quietly.

Hearing those words come out of her husband's mouth made Jessica imagine her and Miles as little children again. How awful it must have been for Miles to have to go through all that he went through. A tear came to Jessica's eye as she thought of how much her husband had suffered. Miles was silent for a few moments. Jessica and Emily figured he was just wanting to reflect and remember. After a minute or so, Miles continued to speak to his father.

"Father, I brought my family with me today." Miles said. Miles turned towards Jessica and Emily. He motioned for them to come over to where he was. Jessica led Emily over to where Miles was kneeling. Jessica kneeled down on Miles' right side and Emily was kneeling on his left side. Miles gave a small smile to Jessica and Emily before continuing to talk to Gregory Edgeworth.

"Father, I'm sure you remember Jessica. We were only in grade school when you met her. She is my wife now." Miles said. He pulled Jessica close to him. Jessica smiled at the tombstone as if Gregory Edgeworth were really in front of them. Miles continued to speak.

"And Father you've never met her yet but this is your granddaughter, Emily Ann Edgeworth." Miles said holding Emily close to his side.

Jessica looked over to Emily. "Emily is there anything you'd like to tell Grandpa?"

Emily nodded. She faced her grandfather's grave and began to speak. "Hello Grandpa. Mama and Papa have told so many wonderful stories about you. Papa said he always had the most wonderful times when he was with you. And Mama even though she only knew you for a short time even said you were a wonderful person. I think it was awful what Mr. Von Karma did to you but Papa told me never to hate even if it's your worst of enemies. So I don't hate Mr. Von Karma, I just hate what he did to you. I'm always trying to be a good girl. I know you'd be proud of me. Grandpa I love you so much. Mama says you're in Heaven now and that I'll get to see you there one day as well. So I believe I'll see you one day. You'll finally get to meet me on that day."  
Emily finished her speech to her Grandpa.  
Jessica looked over at her daughter. "Emily that was a beautiful speech. Don't you think so dearest?" Jessica asked inquiring to Miles about Emily's speech.  
Miles nodded a bit. As he was about to speak, a wave of sadness engulfed him. Miles felt tears forming in his eyes. He quickly embraced Jessica in a hug. He started to sob quietly.  
"Shhhh, it's ok dearest. I'm here. Just let it all out." Jessica said gently.

Miles tightened his grip on Jessica's back. Jessica looked over Miles' shoulder. She motioned for Emily to come and hug her Papa as well. Emily nodded and gently wrapped her arms around Miles' waist. Miles, feeling Emily's little arms around his waist, wrapped one of his arms around Emily. He now held his wife and daughter close to him. The family stayed like this for several minutes. After a little bit, the three of them returned to regular kneeling positions.

Jessica turned toward Miles. "Are you feeling better, dearest?" She asked gently rubbing his shoulder.

Miles nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah I'm feeling better now. S-Sorry for just suddenly crying like that." Miles said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jessica shook her head. "It's ok. There's no need to be embarrassed. It's only natural to cry when you're missing a loved one. I know I cry a lot when I'm missing my dad."

Miles nodded. How could he forget that his own wife had lost her father as well. Miles was reflecting on these facts when suddenly he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down at Emily wanting to say something.

"Papa, you miss Grandpa don't you?" Emily asked.  
Miles nodded. "Yes, every day as a matter of fact." he replied.  
Emily smiled and gently placed her little hand on Miles' hand. "Then Mama and I will miss him with you. You're not alone Papa. Ever. Mama and I will always be here for you." Emily stated.  
Miles smiled and patted her head. "I know. And I'm grateful for the two of you." he said hugging his two girls close to him.

The family of three remained kneeling in front of Gregory Edgeworth's grave for a while longer. After a bit, Miles decided that it was time to leave.

"We should be getting back. We have a bit of a drive back home." Miles said.  
Jessica and Emily nodded. The three stood up. They took a minute or so to let their legs readjust to standing since they'd been kneeling for so long. Emily grabbed her parents' hands. As they turned to head back to the car, they felt a sudden warm wind blow past them.

"Mama, Papa that wind. It's almost feels like it's Grandpa saying hello." Emily said looking up to Miles and Jessica.

"Yes that's right sweetie. Grandpa says hi and is sending you his love." Jessica replied with a warm smile.

"Mhm, he's watching over you, me and your Mama." Miles added gently.

Emily smiled and nodded. The family walked hand in hand back to their car. As they left the cemetery, they felt like Gregory Edgeworth was with them. Of course he really wasn't but they felt his spirit with all three of them. Miles, Jessica and Emily felt as if they could hear their father, father-in-law and grandfather talking to them.

To _my son, I'm always watching over you. Be strong, the way I taught you. Love your wife and daughter. Let them help you through your struggles._

 _To my sweet daughter-in-law, keep a watch over my boy. You really brought joy into his life when you two met and I know you do that even to this day. Be his shining light that helps him through the dark tunnels of life._

 _And finally to my little granddaughter, I haven't met you in person yet but I am always watching you. Keep obeying your parents even when you're older. They love you so much and so do I. One day when it's your time, I'll finally get to meet you._

There was a huge peace in that car that day. It was so peaceful that neither Miles, Jessica or Emily could explain it. They were just grateful to have that special moment. 

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is kind of long. I also apologize if this isn't the best story written. This was literally something that just popped in my head on whim from reading a lot of AA fanfiction lolz. I love the characters of Miles Edgeworth and Gregory Edgeworth and I felt I had to write something about them. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please rate and review if you liked it. :)**


End file.
